knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear
Fear is a female, specialized Close Combat Superiority, Anti-Knights Role EX-Type Zero. She is designated as A/S-Class. Fear was personally birthed by Queen E-34 in CC 430 while she was secluded in her room in Core Temple. She is E-34's first EX-Type but is still considered to be her second "child" after Anne Mayer. Fear displayed overwhelming power due to her highly enhanced stats and mastery of Pray Style, but is hindered by possessing an average C-Class Core that cannot keep up with her performance. Fear is a major antagonist in Main Episode-0 Pray as her extensive participation throughout the War of Prayer shows. Her first media appearance in the series was during the Battle of Valtia wherein she spearheaded and dealt the crippling blows to humanity's strength. It was later shown in succeeding chapters that she was actually first revealed, chronologically, alongside her "mother" and "brother" during the Second Battle of Arin. At the Third Battle of Arin, Fear commanded the beast blockade which successfully prevented the New Alliance forces from entering the planet's surface. When the situation made a sudden overturn disadvantageous to the beasts, Fear chose to escape from the battlefield but not before retrieving the body of Queen E-34 and giving some parting words to her "sister", Anne Mayer. The majority of E-34's brood soon followed her to the Beast Graveyard in the general retreat that ensued afterwards. Characteristics Fear appears as a slim, white humanoid beast wearing an overcoat similar to the DC Coats that Knights wear. Her notable features are her V-shaped face mask that have six slits for her green eyes to peer from. She also has flowing brown hair. Fear equipped the Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The White when she commanded the beast blockade of Arin against the assembled New Alliance force during the Third Battle of Arin but she seemingly abandoned it later on. The White armor suit gave her a pair of massive wings as well as numerous blades that are remotely controlled. In many aspects, Fear possess human characteristics that muddles her true nature as to whether she is a beast, human, or hybrid. At the height of the Third Battle of Arin, Dry Leonhard fought Fear and was able to break off parts of her face mask. The shattered mask revealed a human face underneath that is almost twin-like in appearance to Anne Mayer's. When compared, her silhouette also greatly resembles Anne although with beast modifications. Fear has shown genuine interest in her "sister", Anne Mayer, as evidenced when she searched for her in Valtia. She also stopped Anne from committing suicide after the latter seemingly slain Pray/E-34. Role Second Battle of Arin When Queen E-34 was discovered in Pray's room, Fear and Blue Beetle were already seen inside, ready to conquer humanity. As her mother took over Central Order, Fear slaughtered the Knights who stood up against E-34. Later, Fear and E-34 were pictured strolling together on the balcony of the eroded Core Temple by a surveillance satellite. This picture established the Queen's identity as disgraced Master Knight and former Top Sword Pray Mayer. Fear was not shown taking any further actions beyond consolidating E-34's control inside of Core Temple. It was Blue Beetle instead who went outside to intercept incoming counter-attacks and actively engage AUA and AE forces elsewhere on the planet. Battle of Valtia Fear participated in the latter part of the Battle of Valtia after New Alliance had just prematurely declare the successful containment of the Beast attack on the planet. A team of Master Knights boarded the Manaan Mothership that was assaulting Eden Fortress and disabled its engines while slaying the garrisoned Beasts. Thinking that the coast was already clear, the Master Knights began inspecting the Manaan. One of the Master Knights saw a hidden compartment as was just about to force it open when Fear stepped outside. She then vertically sliced the poor Master Knight in half. The incensed team prepared to slay the EX-Type Zero but she just calmly strode inside their encirclement. Fear then materialized the Blue Spear and instantaneously killed all the Master Knights surrounding her. Feizer and Daniel Leonhard, the only survivors of the attack, were both able to flee the scene. Fear then instructed the Manaan to unload four units of the Phenomenon Weapon Morglay, looted from Central Order. She activated the Morglays and directed one of it to strike Eden Fortress. The Morglay pierced through the planetary shield of Eden and tunneled through its core generator. However, the Morglay did not stop there as it continued burrowing through the crust and mantle of the planet. The stuck Morglay effectively pinned the mantle into place and disrupted Planet Valtia's rotation. The Phenomenon Weapon then generated its closed space which shocked the planetary core, causing a polar shift that induced drastic, violent climate change. During the chaos, Fear searched for Anne Mayer and surprisingly shielded her from the shock waves of Morglay's impact and closed space. Meanwhile, a special EX-Type Zero subjugation force was assembled by New Alliance specifically to counter Fear. It was composed of eight Zero Breakers (Dry Leonhard, Kiri, Bernet, Dan, Doi, Jenny, Daniel Leonhard, and Leo), three Type-D Titan-class Battlecruisers (Dalton, Minerva, and Canaan), 150 Cross Society Crusaders, five Sowat-class Anti-Type Zero Frigates, and AE Special Task Force Troopers equipped with Graviton Beam Emitters. Dry first engaged Fear in a drawn out combat that was so fierce it destroyed the urban surroundings. While the two were fighting, the rest of the subjugation force arrived and trapped Fear in a caged combat zone. As the Zero Breaker Knights began their fresh assault, Fear attempted to withdraw but she was blocked by the AE Troopers and warships. She then used one of the Morglays to level the area and shake off the subjugation force but it proved to be futile. Before the Zero Breakers were able to mount another offensive, Blue Beetle and a team of Type 5 Attendant-Guards intervened to retrieve Fear. The subjugation force was left powerless in stopping the intruders. Blue Beetle then secured his sister before the earlier damaged Manaan reappeared again to warp the high rank beasts back to Arin. Third Battle of Arin Fear participated in the Third Battle of Arin as the commander of the orbital blockade defending the eroded Planet Arin. The EX-Type Zero was nowhere to be seen at first when the New Alliance fleet arrived. Thinking that they had the upper hand, the fleet confidently advanced until one of the Norton-class Battlecruisers at the flanks was destroyed. Bursting through the warship was Fear equipped with the Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The White armor suit. In her role as defending commander, Fear successfully led the Beasts in repulsing New Alliance which prevented them from landing relief forces on the surface. Central to her strategy was the partially active Blue Flower which drew priority attention from New Alliance and forced them to expend their best ordnance. While the majority of the New Alliance force engaged the blockade, Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard fought Fear in a rematch. This fight parallels that of Master Knight Anne Mayer and Queen E-34 who were fighting one-on-one on the surface at the same time. Dry immediately used his ''Mandala'' technique on Fear as a starting attack but the EX-Type Zero blocked it with Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. The two were then locked in intense melee combat but it was unfortunately not covered in the series. What was shown however was that in the midst of battle, Dry gained an advantage and was able to hit Fear on the face. It destroyed her mask, revealing a human face resembling Anne Mayer. Dry was stunned by this revelation and was unable to follow through his attack to end her. Later on, Milo asked Dry as to why he was not able to slay Fear when the opportunity had presented itself. Dry merely responded that the EX-Type Zero was stronger as he could not admit that his personal feelings made him incapable of hurting something that looks like Anne. Sensing that the tide of battle has now changed in favor of humanity, Fear then fled towards the surface as she had been also aware that her mother had just received a fatal injury. She arrived in time to stop Anne from committing suicide. She then told Anne to live on as their mother would not want to see her dead. Anne was left confused and dumbfounded to see her mirror image coaxing her out of suicide. Fear then left with the body of E-34 cradled in her arms. New Alliance tracked her retreat route which was headed to the Beast Graveyard at the outskirts of the known universe. E-34's brood later followed Fear. Powers and Abilities Fear unbefittingly possesses a mediocre C-Class core that greatly limits her firepower and potential. Despite this, she still maintains overall superiority in all aspects of close quarters combat. Fear is most known for her extreme agility and mobility which is further supplanted by a personal Aurora System biologically integrated into her body. Fear mostly relied on her martial prowess through mastery of Pray Style. She primarily used bare-handed techniques but at one point wielded the Blue Spear - a large, double bladed sword - and other unnamed swords/blades. She notably used two Phenomenon Weapons: Morglay and Balisarda; both of which were looted from Central Order's armory. Due to the above feat, she is the only character in the series so far to have wielded more than one kind of Phenomenon Weapon. Fear also used the Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The White armor suit during Third Battle of Arin. The armor suit had several cores that compensated for her limits, this in turn boosted her performance further which allowed Fear to reach the zenith of her potential. With this, she was able to multi-task in fighting Dry Leonhard while commanding the beast blockade. The armor suit also appears with massive wings (enough to obscure the frontal view of a Blue Flower) and is escorted by floating blades that can either be remotely controlled or independently move on its own with consideration of their user's intent. Not much is known of the abilities of The White. Gallery Quotes :(Fear stopping Anne's suicide attempt) :Fear: "Live on. My mother...wants you to live." Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type